Aunt Flow Hates Beast Boy
by ravengirlxx
Summary: Aunt Flow has come to town and is making Raven extremely unstable. Her Pms is out of control and Beast Boy gets the brunt of it all. Rating for mild language.
1. Day 1

"Hey Raven, do-" Beast Boy began as he came around the side of the couch. Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book with a peaceful, innocent look. Well, looks can be deceiving.

"WHAT!" Raven snapped as she turned to face her not-so-in-love-with-right-now boyfriend.

Beast Boy decided that instead of asking her where she put the sugar, he would just try and be nice.

"Uhh, you're the best girlfriend ever?" He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say, but agitating her was NOT a good idea right now.

"Whatever! You stupid guys, so emotional! Do you always have to be in my face?!Can't I have some alone time?! Can't you just fend for yourself, MY GOD?!" Raven screamed as she stormed out of the living room.

"And so it begins."

-8-8-

Day 1

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch channel surfing; in the dark; alone. Well, that's what he thought.

Raven walked up behind Beast Boy and lightly tapped his shoulder. He hadn't heard he come in (how ever she had come in) and this was a serious 'Sudden Clarity Clarence' moment.

"Woah! How long have you been there?!"

"Just got here, what are you watching?" She asked in her monotone. It was just normal, average Raven. Beast Boy knew that his was only he beginning so she must be in the middle of a transition.

"Umm nothing."

"Can we watch 'Desperate Housewives'?" WHAT? OH MY GOSH! Is she high? No she's Pms! Beast Boy was shocked at first, but then remembered this was mother nature week.

"Uhh yeah, sure." Beast Boy said normally. He knew that he needed to prepare for this, so he got up and went to get a box of tissue and three boxes of chocolate. This was the most dramatic episode in the series.

-8-8-

"WHY? Why did you cheat on Carolyn, Harvey?" Raven choked out. Beast Boy couldn't believe it, Raven was crying during 'Desperate Housewives'. They were snuggled on the couch, covered in used tissues and empty chocolate wrappers. She had eaten two and a half boxes already and the episode was only an hour.

"It's okay." Beast Boy patted her head gently. She was sobbing and wailing like and idiot; but nothing in the room was flying around.

"Umm, Raven? Why isn't anything flying around?"

"I have t-to w-wear a necklace to keep my powers u-under control b-because they are unstable r-right now." She was still crying and coughing like a fool. But suddenly, Beast Boy made the biggest mistake of his whole life.

"Oh, so you wear it for Pms." As soon as he realized what he had said he quickly covered his mouth. He had just entered the you-better-run-before-die stage.

"Uhh Raven. I didn't mean Pms, did I say that? I meant...chess! Yeah, have you been playing chess?" Beast Boy was obviously trying to cover up the biggest mistake of his life; and he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I. Do. Not. Have. PMS! You heartless bastard! I should take off this necklace and let my powers kill you! You stupid guys, always thinking that us women are unstable! Well... Well" Raven screamed. She had no more words to say, so she just put up her middle finger then backed out of the room into the hallway.

"3. 2. 1."

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have exploded like that. Please don't hate me, don't dump me!" Raven sobbed as ran back into the room straight into Beast Boy's ready arms. He had gone through this enough times. They had been dating for a year so this was the 13th time.

"I don't hate you, I shouldn't have said you have Pms. Let me go make you some tea." Beast Boy walked over to the kitchen as Raven sat at the table.

Beast Boy had already known what he was going to do. He would make the tea and then drop a Midol (it is a pill for Pms which stands for pre-menstraul syndrome. It helps to calm the symptoms- just in case you didn't know) and let it dissolve.

"Here you go, one cup of herbal tea, just the way you need it." Beast Boy said as he set the cup down in front of her then proceeded to take a seat of his own.

"What do you mean 'the way I need it'? Is that an insult?!" Raven was suspicious, but she never detected the Midol in the tea.

"Just drink your tea, darling."

-8-8-


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Beast Boy had gotten up early the next morning; around 7:00. Usually he didn't awake until around 8:30, but none of the other Titans knew that other than Raven.

Beast Boy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and looked out the window. He did like to watch the sunrise so he would wake up; look outside; then say "The sunrises every morning, I'm going back to bed."

But today was an exception. He decided that he should enjoy his morning for once.

"Hey."

"Morning, what's up?"

"Nothing." Raven was in another mood this morning and this wasn't a good one. She was in depresso mode now and soon she'd be in her 'Omg-let's-go-get-som-waffles-LOL' mood.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked just in case there actually was something wrong.

"I don't know, I just feel like moping around and crying." She said without looking up. She was just making some tea; without Midol.

"Umm, maybe you should sit down and I'll finish your tea." Beast Boy said in an attempt to slip a pill in quickly before she noticed.

"I can do it myself." She answered in her monotone; still not looking up.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit? I can make the tea while you start your book." Beast Boy reasoned as he stood up. He started to walk over to her and removed her hand from the cup.

"What are you doing? I know how to make tea!" Raven said firmly. She was so oblivious to his clever plans.

"I just...want you to relax." Beast Boy lied. He did want her to relax, but not like that. He wanted her to relax as in quit the mood swings.

"Since when do care?" Raven asked him coldly. Beast Boy was shocked; this was different even for Pms.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Raven said normally. What's wrong with her? This is just messed up? Beast Boy has always cared about her well being; even when they weren't dating.

"It is something, what do you mean 'since when do you care'?" Beast Boy questioned her. She was hesitant, but decided to answer.

"I don't know...am I drunk?" Raven asked as she stumbled around dizzily.

"No, are you alright?" Beast Boy questioned her as he pulled her over to the couch and set her down. This was not Pms, but something else.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned?"

"Aww screw it, I'm going back to bed!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Raven stopped and questioned him.

"I don't really know, but you just blacked out for a second." Beast Boy answered her.

"Well, I need to meditate and I get kinda lonely. Would you mind...meditating with me?"

"Not at all."

They meditated for about an hour, then it all started again.

A/N: This was day two. Yeah the whole "Where am I" didn't make sense, but Pms never makes sense. Next chapter should be out soon!


	3. Day 3

It's 3 am and Beast Boy was just peacefully sleeping in his room; to tired to even dream. But everything was interrupted when he heard someone bang on his door.

"Ugh. Coming." he said groggily as he moped out of the bed and headed over to the door. He opened it to find Raven with tears in her eyes and one hand clenching the bottom of her waist.

"What's wro-" Beast Boy tried to ask her but he didn't have time before she fell into his arms. He caught her and carried her to his bed then gently set her down.

"Maaggghhgaa, it hurts!" Raven moaned as she clenched her waist tighter. Cramps.

There was no other logical explanation. And Beast Boy was now at a loss. They had run out of Midol and Pamprin.

"It's okay. What can I do to help?"

"N-nothing. Ugh it hurts! KILL ME NOW!" Raven screamed as she clenched both sides of her waist even tighter. There wasn't a single store in Jump City that was open at this hour.

"It's gonna be alright. Shh shh, it's okay." Beast Boy softly whispered in her ear has he gently caressed the top of her head. She was rolled over on her stomach moaning and groaning as she kicked her feet from the pain.

"Shh baby, it's okay. Don't cry. I love you, it's alright." He continued to comfort her while planting soft kisses on the top of her head. She responded with another moan then she turned to face him. Her eyes were shut tightly, but she managed to mouth the words "you too" before another bullet of pain shot through her waist.

Then, it was gone. The traumatizing and agonizing pain was gone. It was only a total of 10 minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime.

"Okay, it's gone. For now." Raven whispered as she rolled over onto her back. She lightly closed her eyes and the drifted back to sleep in what seemed like seconds.

Beast Boy just chuckled quietly and fell back to sleep next to her.

-8-8-

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy wake up." Raven said continuously in an attempt to wake up the sleeping 16 year old on his bed. He was sprawled across the left side of the bottom bunk with his right hand and leg dangling off the edge.

"Five more minutes." Beast Boy responded sleepily. He wasn't even coherent enough to know if it was day or not. All he knew was that Raven was trying to wake him up way too early for his liking.

"No. Zero more minutes! We have a breakfast meeting with the mayor today. It's starts at 8:00 and it's 7:27 already!" Raven exclaimed as she mumbled to herself while she walked out of his room.

'And the nagging award goes to...' Beast Boy thought to himself as he got up to get ready. Who eats breakfast at 8:00 in the morning anyway?

-8-8-

The Titans all packed into the t-car.

Cyborg driving (as always), Robin next to him, Starfire behind Robin, Raven behind Cyborg, and Beast Boy in the middle.

"Y'all ready for this?" Cyborg asked everyone.

"Yes! I am most ready to meet with this "mayor". He seems like a most wonderful man." Starfire exclaimed happily as she giggled.

"Uhh, Star. The mayor is a woman."

"Oh, my apologies." Starfire apologized as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Raven hadn't said anything the whole car ride, so Beast Boy didn't know what was up and really didn't want to find out.

"You look pretty, Rae."

No response.

"Did you hear me?"

Still no response.

"Raven?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She removed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder and started to drift to sleep.

'I really need to remember to get that Midol later today.'

-8-8-

"That took forever. Thank goodness it's over." Beast Boy whined as he flopped onto the couch.

"Well, I'm going to work on my baby. See y'all later." Cyborg said happily as he head out back to the garage. Starfire and Robin left the common room to do who knows what. That left Beast Boy and Raven.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to her boyfriend. She laid down next him resting her head on his lap.

"I'm bored. You want to watch a movie?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sure, let's watch.. 'The Notebook'."

One of the most emotional movies being watch by the most emotionally unstable girl on the planet. That's a recipe for disaster.

"What ever you want, baby." He agreed as he stood up to put the movie into the DVR knowing it was going to be a long night.

-8-8-

"I don't think I've ever cried this much during a movie, dude." Beast Boy sobbed out as he rubbed Raven's head. She was crying to much to even say anything.

They sat there crying for the next ten minutes, just crying and holding each other. And in the mist of it all, Beast Boy never did get that bottle of much need Midol.

-8-8-

Raven woke up on the couch alone. She didn't remember how she had gotten to wear she was, but she remembered falling asleep next to someone.

She sat up and stretched her arms as she yawned slightly. She inhaled and a lovely whiff of waffles made her stomach growl. She turned and saw her much loved boyfriend pouring waffle mix into the waffle maker Cyborg had made a few months back. Beast Boy noticed her gaze and smiled.

"Morning." He said sweetly as he looked back down to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Good morning. What are you making?" Raven asked feeling dumb after realizing it was an obvious answer. He just chuckled and kept doing what he was doing.

"Waffles. Just waffles. My waffles are in the microwave. These are for you." He explained as he dramatically revealed the stack of now three waffles.

"What about everyone else? They don't get food?" She asked confused.

"No, they don't." Raven looked at him like he was crazy. How would Cyborg ever let him cook real food just for her and not him? "They aren't here. They went to see Titans East because there was bug that needed to be fixed immediately. Robin and Starfire went because Starfire was dying to see them. And Mas y Menos were dying to see her too." He finished his explanation and set the plate with Raven's waffles on the table. He stood in front of the table and took a dramatic bow. "Breakfast is served." He said in an amateur French accent.

Raven stood up and walked over to him. She reached for the collar of his gray v-neck and yank his lips down to hers until they crashed together. She kissed him hard and it wasn't at all gentle. After about five seconds, she released his collar and pushed him aside.

"Chocolate sauce." She said to herself and went to the raid the kitchen for her delight.

Beast Boy just stood there, shocked about the scene that had just happened. 'I'm. So. Scared.' He thought to himself. If she didn't find that chocolate sauce, he'd be dead.

"Where is my chocolate sauce? Where is my chocolate syrup? Where are my chocolate chips?" She questioned to no one. She was getting irritated and Beast Boy was getting scared.

"I think we're out." Beast Boy said softly as he ducked behind the couch. Raven clenched the pantry door and left a mark of annoyance and anger.

"We are out of chocolate sauce? Chocolate syrup? Chocolate chips?" She asked rhetorically. She turned around, her eyes glowing white and Beast Boy felt so scared he could have wet his pants.

"Yeah." He answered shakily having a feeling he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

"WE ARE OUT OF CHOCOLATE EVERYTHING! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BY? WHO ATE ALL THE DAMN CHOCOLATE?" She screamed as the table snapped in half and she threw the GameStation out of the window after it was lifted into the air. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She continued to yell to no one. Beast Boy ducked further behind the couch and said a small prayer knowing her would need it.

"AHH! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE EVERYONE! I WANT THIS WHOLE PLANET TO JUST EXPLODE TO PEICES AND FOR ALL THE ASHES TO BE DROPPED DOWN INTO A BALCK HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE UNIVERSE!" She screeched again. Beast Boy knew he needed to calm her down or the world might actually explode. He stood up and carefully made his way over to her. She wasn't facing his direction so he could move swiftly.

He grabbed her from behind in a tight, loving squeeze. He had never been so scared in his life. Except for when she died and the world did end. He wasn't sure if if he was scared about the world ending or the fact that Raven was going to die. Either way, this was almost as frightening.

"Shh, baby. You gotta calm down." He spoke softly as he rested his chin of the top of her violate head.

"NO! I want my chocolate syrup!" She demanded as she writhed and squirmed to get out of his embrace.

"It's alright, we can get you some more chocolate syrup. But you have to calm down first, okay?" He consoled her. He made sure he spoke slowly in a very calming manner. He could feel her heart rate starting to slowly decrease.

"But I don't want to calm down." She pouted.

"I know, but if you want more chocolate syrup, you'll have to calm down." He continued to console her as he started to slowly sway side to side, his chin still resting on her violet locks. His hands were right above her stomach to keep a good grip on her. "I'll get you some chocolate anything, whatever you want. Just calm down first, alright baby?"

"Okay." She sighed and placed her hands over his. Beast Boy gave himself a mental job well done for actually getting her not to kill him and the tower. He gave the top of her head a quick kiss.

"Okay, let's go get that chocolate syrup." He said happily as he released her but held her hand and walked her out of the common room doors.

A/N: When BB was calming her down, I was thinking about what he would sound like and it was like, the sexiest thing ever.

I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING Y'ALL WAIT SO LONG! I'm such an ass. But I will not make you wait so long for anything ever again! I promise! And you don't break pinky pie promises, EVER! Review and tell me what ya think.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

"I. Don't. Want to. Go. To. The mall. With you, Starfire. There I spelled it out for you, happy?" Raven snapped in annoyance as Starfire was trying to plead her into going shopping with her.

"But why not?" Starfire asked sorrowfully as she let go of her hand and slumped onto the couch next to her. Raven looked back down at her book before she even considered answering. How many times will she have to tell Starfire this?

"I'm telling you the truth here when I say, I don't want to go to the mall with you because you're obnoxious when you shop." She answered emotionlessly. Starfire's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened then she relaxed in sadness and defeat.

"Oh." Suddenly, the common room doors opened to reveal a very bored Beast Boy. He moped over to the couch and flopped down with an exasperated sigh.

"There's nothing to dooooooooo." He moaned as he laid his head upon Raven's shoulder. He kept writhing and twisting in an effort to keep himself busy.

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned as she looked the green boy that was squirming around on the couch next to her awkwardly. Although nothing between the two was really awkward anymore.

He looked up at her and smiled. A bright, warm smile that was so inviting, it could have lightened the Grinch's heart. "I don't know. I'm just bored. What are you doing?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Reading and telling Starfire how much I don't want to go to the mall." Beast Boy jumped up suddenly at the word 'mall' and started to pull Raven up off of the couch as well.

"We can go to the mall!" He exclaimed excitedly to his not-so-pleased girlfriend. She broke her hand away from his grasp and dusted herself off.

Starfire too hopped up and began to jump and squeal. "Yes, that would be most fantastic!"

"Now why would I do that?" Raven questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. She didn't feel like going anywhere, not now.

"Because it'll be fun. Maybe afterwards we could all catch movie."

"I too vote for 'catching of the movie' for tonight. Please Raven, will you come?" Starfire began to beg.

"Can't we watch a movie at home?" She whined slightly. She traced the rim of her necklace in which controlled her powers. She could still use them, but it was entirely voluntary as long as the necklace was on.

"We've done that for the past two nights. Besides, we hardly ever go out. Together. For fun." Beast Boy also began to beckon. He didn't want to push her too far because of her "sensitivity".

"Okay, fine." She agreed. Beast Boy and Starfire gave each other a high-five and drug Raven out the door.

-8-8-

"Friends, I am going to indulge in the soft pretzels. You may continue on without me as I will do the catching up with you later." After letting the couple know where she was going, Starfire pranced off towards the food court.

"Hey, do want to get some furd?"

"Some _what_?"

"Some furd." Beast Boy said again.

"You mean_ food_ and no, I'm not all that hungry right now." She declined as she turned the opposite way of the food court. "I don't really feel like shopping. I just didn't feel like being bothered with your begging anymore."

"Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that." Beast Boy whined as he swung their hands back and forth. They walked slowly towards no store in particular avoiding others as they went on their way. "Do you still want to see that movie, or are you tired of watching movies all of the time?"

"I don't really want to watch a movie. I want CHOCOLATE!" She screamed at total random. She tore her hand away from Beast Boy and ran off to the food court.

"What the..what?" He turned around shocked and followed her as she ran. 'What is she doing?' He thought as he stopped and saw the atrocity that was about to take place at one of the restaurants.

"What do you mean you have no Nutella? One does not simply run out of Nutella!" Raven had the cashier pushed up against the wall. She was holding him up by his collar and her eyes were glowing white even though her powers were not reacting to her fury.

Beast Boy stood in awe not knowing exactly what to do. This was expected, but it was still shocking. All of the sudden a young teenage boy, no older than 17, tapped on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"That girl over there, she's sexy as hell, man. Ya know what I mean?" The boy told him mater of factly after Beast Boy turned to make eye contact with him but still keeping a close eye on his enraged girlfriend.

"Erm, which girl?"

"The one holding that dude up against the wall. Man, she's fine! What do I gotta to get with her?" The boy kept going on and oblivious to the fact that Beast Boy was about to dismantle his face for degrading his girlfriend like that.

"I mean, she is _hawt_. And she's all mad and stuff, just totally..hey man, you alright?"

"Yeah, once I beat your face in!" Beast Boy hissed in response. After this was over, Raven nor Beast Boy would more than likely not be able to come back to the mall. Ever.

-8-8-

"Y'all seriously got banned from the mall?" Cyborg asked again as he stared at the two sitting on the couch. Raven with four jars of Nutella around her and Beast Boy with a stress ball.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? That dumbass was totally just degrading Raven. I had to show that scumbag that he should watch his words."

"And I needed chocolate!" Raven said greedily as she dug her spoon back into her second jar of Nutella and pulled out a heaping, then proceeded to shove it into her mouth. She gave a huge sigh of delight them repeated the process.

"You two are terrible." Cyborg said as he walked out of the room shaking his head.

"This is the best Nutella EVER!"

"You're adorable."

"I'm not 'adorable'." Raven whined as Beast Boy rustled her hair.

"Oh, but you are. You're my little angel pie." He teased. He was talking to her as if she were his daughter. He knew she hated it when he did that to her, that's why he does it.

"I'm not your angel pie either. Now go make me some tea slave!" She demanded as she pointed towards the kitchen. Beast Boy gave a salut in response.

"As you wish your highness." He said as he scampered off to the kitchen to make her tea. He, of course, had stopped at the store on the way home and picked up that Midol. He plopped one in and proceeded to give Raven her tea.

"Rae, are you..crying?" He asked startled as he heard her sniffling.

Just give me the damn tea, stupid!" She snapped through sobs. He gave her the tea and sat back down.

'Like _this_ wasn't expected.'

-8-8-

A/N: "Dude, come one Raven. You can't choke people half to death over Nutella. The world doesn't work that way."

Hope you enjoyed it. This was probably my fastest update so far. (that's so a shaming) But yeah, I plan to have day five out..in umm...I don't know. I'm unpredictable. See ya around when I do. Don't forget to review. (ooh that rhymed. It's about time -_-)


	5. Day 5

Day 5

"You're not gonna win grass stain. Might as well get used to it!" Exclaimed Cyborg with a huge grin on his face. It was extremely amusing to him when Beast Boy would get upset about always losing.

"No, I'm so gonna win! You just wai- AHHH!" Beast Boy had started to yell back at his mechanical friend, but was interrupted terribly when the whole system was encased in a black aura and was thrown across the room.

"Yo man! What was that?" Cyborg half shouted as he clenched his chest trying to calm himself.

"I think we know the answer to that." Said Beast Boy. "Here she comes in 3. 2. 1." He and Cyborg turned to the door during the countdown, and sure enough the doors slide open to reveal a much less than happy Raven.

"WHY IS IT SO FUCKING COLD?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I WANT TO TAKE A NAP BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE MY ROOM IS SO MOTHER FUCKING COLD!" She shouted to no one as she paced back and forth. Beast Boy searched for the necklace and to his relief, she was wearing it.

"Man, you gotta calm her down." Whispered Cyborg as he and Beast Boy hid behind the couch.

"Don't worry dude, I know how to handle this." Beast Boy said proudly. He stood up and slowly but carefully made his way over to the fuming empath.

"Raven?" He said softly as he placed his hand on her arm gingerly.

"WHAT?!" She screeched in his face as she turned around. Her teeth and fists were clenched and she looked as if she wanted to kill someone.

"You have to calm down." He said softly. He took her shoulders into his hands. "I know it's very cold. But yelling isn't going to help anything."

"Well that's the only way I can get you men around here to realize how bothersome it is." Said Raven.

"There are other ways too." He said with a small smile. "Okay, if you calm down, I'll do whatever you want me to make you feel better."

"Well, my feet hurt a little." She said looking down at her toes. "Could you massage them?"

"Of course. But you have to calm down first."

"Okay." She said as she sighed. She took a seat on the couch next to a very frightened yet confused Cyborg. He was obviously scared out of his mind and Raven couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. For a guy who's supposed to tough and strong, he sure was afraid of a petite teenage girl.

"Well, the T-T-car needs some work." He stuttered slightly. He got up and ran out of there as quickly as he could. After he left, Beast Boy came and took a seat in front of Raven's feet. He handed her a box of chocolates, which she happily accepted. He got comfortable, put some lotion into his hands, and began to massage his poor girlfriend's feat.

"Oh! That feels good!" Raven said through a mouthful of chocolate truffles. She let sporadic moans of pleasure and Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure why. He was doing anything special. He was simply rub and kneading her feet gently. Well, she was PMS. "Oh my God, that feels so good!"

Little did they know, Cyborg had forgotten his wrench in the kitchen after fixing the sink the day before. But before he opened the door, he heard a few moans and some "Don't stops" and they sounded a little different than what they were.

Cyborg hesitantly walked through the door not knowing what he'd find. To his utter relief, Raven was just being a little exaggerative with her foot massage. He quickly got out of there just in case.

-8-8-

Raven had been locked in her room for a couple of hours and Beast Boy was starting to get slightly worried. Normally if she were to stay in her room, it wouldn't be a big deal. But when she's PMS, Raven takes everything to heart. Every little thing affects her extremely. So with her being locked in her room for a few hours, Beast Boy just wanted to make sure that she was feeling alright.

He knocked on her door softly just in case she was meditating.

"Go away." He heard her muffled voice come through the door. She sounded like she was...crying!

"Raven, I just came to make sure you're okay." He said through the door.

"Well, I'm fine. Now go away." She said again, this time her voice cracking.

"You sound like you're crying. Please Raven, just let me see you and make sure you're okay." He pleaded. He was taken absolutely aback when her door flew open to reveal the empath with puffy, red eyes.

"There! You see? I'm still alive so go away!" She hissed.

"Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven thought for a moment trying to contemplate whether she should tell him how she felt or not. She decided to and drug him by the arm into her room closing the door behind her.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Me." She said solemnly on the verge of tears once more. She stared at the floor feeling worse than ever.

"Raven, what are you talking about? What do you mean you're what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, concerned. He knew she was very sensitive at this time.

"Look at me! I'm all ugly and pale! I've got the stupid, short purple hair! I'm so ugly." She cried. Beast Boy couldn't believe she was saying this with tears in her eyes. He walked per to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head and stared straight into his emerald orbs.

"Don't talk about yourself like that." He said firmly. "You're beautiful just the way you are." He assured her softening his tone.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me. You deserve better."

"No. If anything, you deserve better than me. I could sit here all day and all night and tell you how beautiful and perfect you are if you'd let me. Your skin is beautiful, your hair is beautiful, and there isn't anything about you that's ugly. You're the most amazing person I know, Raven. And don't you forget it." He finished and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead before bringing her into a warm embrace.

"Why do you have to be so great?" Raven's muffled voice asked.

"Because being with you brings out the best in me."

-8-8-

It seemed as if he had just fell asleep to take an evening nap when someone and started knocking on his door vigorously. Beast Boy groggily got out of his bed and slid the door open to see Cyborg with a worried expression on his face.

"Yo, you gotta come to the common room quick before Raven kills Starfire or something!" He exclaimed frantically. Beast Boy's eyes widen with shock and he pushed past his cybernetic friend and raced to the common room. He entered to a lees than happy scene.

"What do you mean we ran out of Turtles?" Raven hissed in Starfire's face. Wherever Robin was, he surely couldn't have known about this and stood off the side.

"I mean that I might have...eaten the last few." Starfire squeaked. She continued to inch back as a furious Raven got in her face.

"Why would you do that? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" She screeched in her face. Starfire was on the verge of tears until she noticed Beast Boy enter the room.

"Friend Beast Boy!" She exclaimed. "Could you please help me?" She asked. Raven abruptly span around to see her green teammate slowing approaching her.

"Raven," He said. "You can't kill Starfire over a few pieces of candy. We can replace the candy but not Star." He said softly. The instant he was finished, her lip started to quiver. "No no. Don't cry." He consoled.

"I'm such a terrible person!" She wailed as the tears poured from her eyes. She turned back to Starfire and said, "I'm so sorry. I love you because you're so sweet! Please forgive me."

"Do not cry, friend. You are forgiven. I understand the circumstances in which it happened and I am not upset." Starfire assured her.

"Really?" Raven asked wiping away a few tears. Starfire nodded. "Okay." She said in a high-pitched voice none of the Titans had heard in a long while. She flashed a huge smile and skipped out of the common room humming a song.

Starfire looked to Beast Boy with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't even know."

-8-8-

A/N: AGAIN TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE, RAVEN?!

Anyways, sorry this took so long. Midterms. But I'll get the next chapter out sooner. Hopefully. I don't know. And I wanted it to be fluffy because IDEK! But after this week is done (story wise) I might make another one so watch out ;D


End file.
